vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. World
Summary Mr. World is the primary antagonist of American Gods. He is the leader of the New Gods, and is the personification of Government Globalization and World-Wide Capitalism. His motives are as mysterious as his knowledge is absolute, and all gods, both Old and New, deeply fear his power. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A, likely far higher Name: Mr. World, The King of America Origin: American Gods Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: New God, God of Globalism & Capitalism Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; He will never die as long as globalisation exists), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things he personify exist), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Godly Senses (Sees and hears through every TV Screen, Movie Screen, Smartphone, and Radio in America), Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Nigh-Omnipresence (New Gods have avatars that can exist everywhere at once), Existence Erasure (Can delete people from existence), Adaptation (New Gods are capable of evolving into new forms whenever material relating to their concept evolves), Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Immersion (Can enter digital landscapes), Power Bestowal (Was offering to give Mr. Wednesday more power. Many of the Old Gods have renewed worship and power thanks to him), Possession (He can possess one of the "children" if needed, instead of physically attending in person) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea, a reflection of America's obsession with entertainment), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown (The most powerful out of all of the New Gods, with an influence that extends across the entire Earth. Harmed Technical boy by jamming his fingers into his eye sockets and retired him later on) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (Far stronger than the Zorya Sisters), likely far higher (The New Gods completely dwarf the Old Gods in terms of power) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Describes the entire world as a single interlaced market which he personifies and controls) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely far higher, his nature as an abstract idea makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows virtually everything about almost every person on Earth, or as he mockingly explains it "Everything that happens is recorded, and stored, and recalled in The Book of Life.") Weaknesses: Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Key: Real World | Backstage / True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:American Gods Category:Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Crazy Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Social Influencers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3